¡Dando La Nota!
by Destinity
Summary: "Stars" es el concurso más famoso y más visto de todo Tokio y Japón organizado por Ryoma Fukiyama ¿Podrán nuestras chicas ganar este concurso? Chapter 2. UP!
1. Prólogo

**RE-SUBIDO**

**HOOOOOLA, vengo con otra historia... Ya lo sé, debería estar con la otra pero bueno... Este sería cómo el prólogo y espero que os guste la idea tanto cómo a mí.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Sí fuera mío sin duda añadiría todos los oc's que pudiera, no habría EndouxNatsumi y habría mucho Endaki ¬¬.**

**Disclaimer: todas las canciones que puedan aparecer o sean nombradas en la historia no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**_"Stars"_**, el concurso más famoso y más visto de todo Tokio y Japón patrocinado por Ryoma Fukiyama, uno de los productores musicales más famosos en la música Japonesa. A este concurso vienen mucha gente de Japón y a veces fuera de Japón cómo China, Corea o Estados Unidos, ¿os lo podéis creer?

Os presentamos a los concursantes que seguramente estarán en el concurso "Stars":

Los ganadores del concurso del año pasado: Diamonds, con la canción It Girl. Destacados por la letra y utilización directa de una chica del público a la que dedicar la canción.

_Nombre de la banda: Diamonds._

_Integrantes: Shiro Fubuki, Atsuya Fubuki, Suzuno Fuusuke y Tsunami Jousuke._

_Líder: Suzuno Fuusuke, Gazelle._

_Ocupación en la banda: Shiro Fubuki (vocalista principal), Atsuya Fubuki (vocalista secundario y guitarrista), Suzuno Fuusuke (guitarrista) y Tsunami Jousuke(baterista)_

Los que quedaron es segunda posición fue la _boyband_: Prominence, con la canción Down. Más destacados por su representación de baile y la in-utilización de instrumentos, todos los integrantes como vocalistas principales.

_Nombre de la banda: Prominence._

_Integrantes: Nagumo Haruya, Goenji Shuuya, Yuuto Kido, Shinichi Handa e Ichinose Kazuya._

_Líder: Nagumo Haruya, Burn._

_Ocupación en la banda: Nagumo Haruya (guitarrista, vocalista principal y bailarín), Goenji Shuuya(vocalista principal y bailarín), Kido Yuuto (vocalista secundario y bailarín), Shinichi Handa (baterista, vocalista secundario y bailarín) e Ichinose Kazuya (guitarrista, vocalista secundario y bailarín)_

La tercera posición quedó para: Chaos, con la canción Not a Love Song. Destacados por la letra canción y la forma de baile

_Nombre de la banda: Chaos._

_Integrantes: Fudo Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Deasta y Sael._

_Líder: Fudo Akio._

_Ocupación en la banda: Fudo Akio (vocalista principal y bailarín), Deasta (vocalista principal y bailarín), Sael (bailarín y guitarrista), Sakuma Jirou (guitarrista) y Genda Koujiro (baterista)_

Y esas son las _boybands_ principales que participaran en el concurso **"Stars"**, ojo las boybands porque aquí vamos con las tres girlbands más destacadas.

En primer lugar: CCC o más conocida como Triple C, con la canción Louder. Destacadas por la forma de bailar y la letra de sus canciones.

_Nombre de la banda: CCC o Triple C_

_Integrantes: Rika Urabe, Touko Zaizen y Reika Midou._

_Líder: Rika Urabe_

_Ocupación en la banda: Rika Urabe (vocalista, guitarrista y bailarina), Touko Zaizen (vocalista, baterista y bailarina) y Reika Midou (vocalista, guitarrista y bailarina)_

En segundo lugar tenemos a: GAIA, con la canción Call Me Maybe. Destacadas demasiado por la letra de las canciones y sus formas de bailar.

_Nombre de la banda: GAIA_

_Integrantes: Reina Yagami, Natsumi Raimon y Nonomi Nashimoto_

_Líder: Reina Yagami, Ulvida_

_Ocupación en la banda: Reina Yagami (vocalista principal y bailarina), Natsumi Raimon (vocalista principal y bailarina) y Nonomi Nashimoto (vocalista principal y bailarina)_

Y el el tercer lugar tenemos a: Inazuma Girls, con la canción Heart To Heart.

_Nombre de la banda: Inazuma Girls_

_Integrantes: Aki Kino, Fuyuka "Fuyuppe" Kudo Y Haruna Otonashi._

_Líder: Haruna Otonashi._

_Ocupación en la banda: Aki Kino (guitarrista y vocalista principal), Fuyukka "Fuyuppe" Kudo (vocalista principal) y Haruna Otonashi (pianista y vocalista principal)_

Ahí tenemos a nuestras tres finalistas, las tres girlbands que lograron pasar a finales.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Tokio!¿Qué tal la mañana? Soy la reportera Hyuna presentado la segunda parte del programa _News In Action_. Tenemos aquí al ejecutivo Ryoma Fukiyama, que nos hablara un poco de "Stars". Señor Fukiyama, ¿qué puede contarnos de "Stars"? ¿Cómo comenzó a hacer este tan famoso concurso?

-Hyuna, la verdad... Yo tan solo buscaba talentos hasta que mi mujer, que en paz descanse, me dijo una vez: _'Si quieres ver talentos haz un concurso a lo grande en la que pueda participar mucha gente, ya verás como darán todo lo que pueden y encontrarás muchos talentos'_ y así lo hice. En un principio pensé que muy poca gente acudiría al concurso aunque la verdad asistieron más de cien personas, a las que a la mayoría me dio muchísima pena decir: _'eliminado'_, sobretodo a Génesis, a Magic y a Gemini Storm en las semifinales. Es muy duro decirle a alguien que no pasará sabiendo que tienen mucho talento.

-Comprendo, ha sido muy poca la charla que hemos tenido ambos, pero tengo una última pregunta señor Fukiyama ya que respondió a las otras, ¿fichó alguna banda, dueto o solista?

-Siéndote sincero Hyuna... No, no fiché a ninguno o a ninguna. Tienen muchísimo talento y el imperio musical Fukiyama se va a extinguir muy pronto, esos chicos y chicas tienen mucho talento y prefiero que al concurso accedan, NO por la discográfica sino por propia voluntad.

-Entiendo. ¡Okey! Éste es el fin del programa News In Action pasemos a las predicciones de esta semana, Ichiro - dijo finalmente antes de que se apagaran las cámaras.

"Fin De La Trasmisión" ponía en el recuadro rojo y todas las cámaras fueron apagadas. Y tras un suspiro de Hyuna, Ryoma se levantó de su cómoda silla, se disculpó y se marchó.

-Un nuevo concurso... De nuevo "Stars", esperemos que este año Tokio logré llegar al primer premio aunque aún falta medio año para que dé comienzo - dijo Hyuna antes de salir del estudio.

* * *

Academia de Artes Privada de Tokio, enfermería.

-¿Concurso Stars...? Himeko, ¿que quieres decir? - preguntó confundida.

-¿¡No sabes lo que es Stars!? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hasta un niño de cinco años sabe que es Stars! Es el concurso más visto y más famoso de todo Japón, y si digo Japón, ¡es que cuenta desde Hokkaido a Okinawa, Sam! - le dijo la castaña con sorpresa.

-Himeko, tú eres una niñita de cinco años y sí, fíjate que yo no sabía del famoso concursito éste - le dijo a la pequeña castaña.

-Bueno, Sam. Tómate estas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y date prisa que pronto comenzarán las clases - intervino la madre de la pequeña Himeko -. Y tú Himeko no vuelvas a hablarle así a tus superiores, ¿está bien?

-Sí, mamá... - se cruzó de brazos -. ¡Adios Red!

-Adiós Himeko, adiós señora Hyuga.

Luego de que la rubia saliera de la enfermería se marchó directamente a sus clases en donde la esperaba su mejor amiga. En el camino se tomó las pastillas y cuando llegó se sentó en su lugar esperando a que llegase su profesor de matemáticas.

-Chicos estos son los nuevos alumnos, espero que los traten bien. Ellos son...

* * *

**Extra:**

Génesis con la canción, Friend. Destacados por el baile y la letra de la canción aunque no pasaron las semifinales.

_Nombre de la banda: Génesis_

_Integrantes: Hiroto Kiyama, Afuro Terumi, Toramaru Utsunomiya y Rikuto Ryosaka_

_Líder: Hiroto Kiyama_

_Ocupación en la banda: Hiroto Kiyama (guitarrista y vocalista), Afuro Terumi(guitarrista y vocalista), Toramaru Utsunomiya (vocalista y guitarrista suplente) y Rikuto Ryosaka (baterista y vocalista secundario)_

Gemini Storm con la canción Turn It All Around. Destacados por la letra, el baile y los instrumentos utilizados.

_Integrantes: Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirota, Tobitaka Seiya y Tachimukai Yuuki_

_Líder: Midorikawa Ryuuji_

_Ocupación en la banda: Midorikawa Ryuji (guitarrista y bailarín), Kazemaru Ichirouta (vocalista principal, bailarín y guitarrista secundario), Tobitaka Seiya (bailarín y baterista) y Tachimukai Yuuki (vocalista y bailarín)_

Magic con la canción I don't Think So. Destacados por la letra y los instrumentos

_Integrantes: Endou Satoru, Fidio Aldena, Rococco Urupa, Dylan Keith y Mark Kruger_

_Líder: Endou Satoru_

_Ocupación en la banda: Endou Satoru (vocalista y guitarrista), Fidio aldena(guitarrista suplente y vocalista), Rococco Urupa (baterista y vocalista), Dylan Keith (vocalista y guitarrista) y Mark Kruger(vocalista y baterista suplente)_

* * *

**¡Ta-Chán! ¡Este es el pequeño prólogo de "Dando La Nota" espero que os haya gustado! Los oc's aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo. Los últimos tres grupos me han salido mal xD... Pero bueno quedaron así y no tengo mucho tiempo! Espero que os guste(ya lo dije otra vez)**

**Unas preguntas:**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Estuvo bien para ser un prólogo?**

**¿Soy mala con los prólogos?**

**¿Himeko ve mucho la tele?**

* * *

**1-It Girl de Jason Derulo**

**2-Down de Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne**

**3-Not a Love Song de Ross Lynch**

**4-Louder de Charice Pempencgo**

**5-Call Me Maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen**

**6-Heart To Heart de 4Minute**

**7-Friend de Iyaz**

**8-Turn It All Around de Atticus Mitchelle**

**9-I don't Think So de AURYN**

* * *

**Byeeeee~**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Anteriormente:_**

_"Stars", el concurso más famoso y más visto de todo Tokio y Japón patrocinado por Ryoma Fukiyama, uno de los productores musicales más famosos en la música Japonesa. A este concurso viene mucha gente de Japón y a veces fuera de Japón cómo China, Corea o Estados Unidos, ¿os lo podéis creer?_

_-Hyuna, la verdad... Yo tan solo buscaba talentos hasta que mi mujer, que en paz descanse, me dijo una vez: 'Si quieres ver talentos haz un concurso a lo grande en la que pueda participar mucha gente, ya verás como darán todo lo que pueden y encontrarás muchos talentos' y así lo hice. En un principio pensé que muy poca gente acudiría al concurso aunque la verdad asistieron más de cien personas, a las que a la mayoría me dio muchísima pena decir: 'eliminado', sobre todo a Génesis, a Magic y a Gemini Storm en las semifinales. Es muy duro decirle a alguien que no pasará sabiendo que tienen mucho talento._

_-Un nuevo concurso... De nuevo "Stars", esperemos que este año Tokio logré llegar al primer premio aunque aún falta medio año para que dé comienzo_

_-Chicos estos son los nuevos alumnos, espero que los traten bien. Ellos son..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**··· Presentaciones ···**

-Chicos estos son los nuevos alumnos, espero que los traten bien. Ellos son… unos estudiantes muy especiales, los primeros cuatro vienen de Hokkaido, son Suzuno Fuusuke, Shiro Fubuki, Atsuya Fubuki y Tsunami Jousuke.

-Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien - habló Fubuki viendo a sus compañeros -. Puede que nos conozcáis como los ganadores del concurso "Stars", nosotros somos Diamonds.

-Los siguientes vienen de Okinawa, ellos son Haruya Nagumo, Goenji Shuuya, Ichinose Kazuya, Handa Shinichi y Kido Yuuto - dijo el profesor señalando a cada uno.

-Encantados, ojalá nos llevemos bien, sobre todo con linduras como vosotras - dijo Nagumo mirando a la mayoría de las chicas -. Si no saben quiénes somos, os informo, somos Prominence.

-Éstos vienen de Nara, son Fudo Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Sael y Deasta - dijo el profesor volviendo a señalar a cada uno.

-Encantado, chicas sexys. ¡Que no me golpees Sael! - gritó el castaño de ojos ámbar llamado Deasta al de la trenza.

-¡Te lo mereces! Discúlpen su comportamiento, nosotros somos Chaos uno de los finalistas del concurso "Stars" - dijo el de la trenza.

-Ahora los siguientes vienen de Kobe, son Tachimukai Yuuki, Kazemaru Ichirota, Midorikawa Ruuki y Tobitaka Seiya - habló de nuevo tras el pequeño espectáculo.

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Gemini Storm. También participamos en el concurso "Stars" - habló el peli-verde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora, éstos chicos vienen de Fukuoka, Hiroto Kiyama, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Afuro Terumi y Rikuto Ryosaka - y volvió con el reconocimiento de los chicos.

-Encantados, nosotros no logramos pasar a las finales, pero somos Génesis y ya presentaron a mis compañeros - habló el pelirrojo de nombre Hiroto.

-Los siguientes vienen de Tokio, Endou Satoru, Rococco Urupa, Dylan Keith, Mark Kruger y Fidio Aldena - volvió a decir mientras Endou pensaba en algo que decir.

-Mucho gusto, igual que Génesis no pasamos las semifinales del concurso, pero nosotros somos Magic. Aún así espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo el castaño.

-De Hiroshima vienen Natsumi Raimon, Reina Yagami y Nonomi Nashimoto - y dio paso a tres chicas que sonrieron.

-Muchísimo gusto, nosotras también participamos en el concurso "Stars", no quedamos finalistas pero aún así nosotras somos GAIA.

-De Osaka vienen Rika Urabe, Reika Midou y Touko Zaizen. Y finalmente de Tokio llegan Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi y Fuyukka "Fuyuppe" Kudo - acabó de hablar el profesor.

-Mucho gusto - dijeron las chicas originarias de Tokio y de Osaka -. Espero que nos llevemos bien con todos vosotros - finalizaron con una sonrisa.

-Nosotras somos Triple C - habló la líder de la girlband, Rika.

-Y nosotras Inazuma Girls, esperamos llevarnos bien con todos vosotros - terminó de hablar la peli-azul, Haruna.

* * *

**Samantha P.O.V**

Todas las chicas y chicos de la clase se levantaron para presentarse una a una. La primera en levantarse fue Hikari, una chica de largos cabellos ondulados, negros y largos que le llega a la cintura con un flequillo hacia la derecha. Sus ojos son de un color plata mercurioso. Es una chica alta llegando a medir 1,70 y con un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-¡Mucho gusto! - saludó la Daidouji -. Soy Hikari Daidouji espero también llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

La siguiente chica en levantarse fue Lía, una chica con cabello lacio que le llega hasta la cintura, con el pelo de color café claro, con dos mechones al frente que caen por sus hombros y con flequillo que le cubre la frente. Sus ojos son de un color azul-cielo, su tez es pálida y su estatura baja.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Lía Takanashi - se presentó, después se acercó al chico que se llamaba Tachimukai, creo, y lo abrazó -. Hola, primo. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también Lía, ¿cómo has estado? - le preguntó mientras la soltaba de su agarre.

-¿Yo? Mu... – fue interrumpida por Hayashisa.

-Ejem, Ejem - carraspeó Hayashisa, una chica de cabello marrón, lacio con puntas onduladas de un color rojo que le llegan hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un color azul, su piel es clara, es de estatura baja aunque con cuerpo bien desarrollado -. Perdón pero podéis hablar más tarde, hay gente por presentarse, yo soy Kokoro Hayashisa.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Shion, una chica de cabello negro con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son de color azul y su piel es morena.

-Mucho gusto - hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuó -. Soy Shion Kishimoto, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Ahora se levantó Kazumi, una chica de cabello café chocolatoso que termina en rizos, hasta los hombros y con un flequillo lacia hacia la derecha. De ojos verdes, delgada, de estatura baja y tez blanca.

-Buenas – saludó y después continuó -. Soy Kazumi Yoshida, mucho gusto - dijo la peli-café chocolatoso.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Mai, una chica de cabello negro y rebelde tomado en una coleta hacia un lado, su piel era clara y tenía un cuerpo fino pero esbelto, es una chica de estatura mediana, con finas facciones y grandes ojos color café oscuro.

-¡Hoola! - saludó a los chicos -. Soy Mai Matsuhiro, mucho gusto - y seguidamente se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

Ahora se levantó Hayden, otra chica con cabellos rubio claro lacio hasta los hombros y ondulado hasta los codos, con flequillo recto, ojos violetas, piel clara y físico un poco más desarrollado que las demás.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó la oji-violeta -. Soy Hayden Anabelle, mucho gusto, espero llevarme ben con todos ustedes. Ella es mi hermana Danielle Knigth - dijo señalando a Danielle, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos rizados hasta casi media espalda, ojos azul-grisáceos, piel canela y de estatura media.

-Mucho gusto, como ya dijo Hayden soy Danielle - fue lo único que dijo.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Ichihara, una chica de cabello castaño -pegándole a negro- por debajo de los hombros, lo tiene recogido en una trenza de lado derecho bastante gruesa, sus ojos son café oscuro y su tez morena-pálida. Es muy desarrollada para su edad y un poco chaparra, sin exagerar.

-¡Qué onda! Soy Yami Ichihara - se presentó Ichihara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora se levantó Ryusaki, una chica de 1.70 y bien desarrollada, con cabello largo café-cobrizo y puntas naranjas con mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un ojo negro y el otro rojo con una marca de estrella al final del derecho y sus labios están de color rojo sangre.

-Mucho gusto, soy Alejandra Ryusaki, espero que nos llevemos bien - saludó y después volvió a sentarse como la mayoría hizo.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Aira, una chica más de cabello color rubí hasta las caderas atado en una cola de caballo, dejando varios mechones a los lados con unos ojos de un color azul-aguamarina.

-¡Hello, everybody! I'm Aira Hono, nice to meet you – habló en ingles, Hono suele hacerlo así que no es de extrañar.

Ahora se levantó Toyotomi, una chica de cabello celeste largo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, ojos de color zafiro y es un poco bajita para su edad.

-¡Hola! Soy Michiri Toyotomi - se presentó - mucho gusto - acabó diciendo Michiri.

La que sigue era Laura, una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios, cabello largo hasta las caderas, de ojos rojos-esmeraldas con tez normal, delgada y de estatura normal.

-¡Holaaaaa! Soy Laura Excla, mucho gusto espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes - dijo la peli-miel, me encanta llamarla así y me gusta el color de su pelo.

La siguiente fue Midori, una chica de cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y fleco completo. Tez pálida y ojos de un rojo carmesí, es un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad -no mucho- y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado.

-Hola, soy Kanu Midori - saludó, también me gusta su pelo color azul -. Mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con vosotros.

Ahora se levantó Rose, una chica rubia, con el pelo largo y lacio a la altura de las rodillas con flequillo recto. Con unos ojos rosas. Delgada y de estatura media con las facetas de una bailarina. Con la apariencia de una hermosa joven bastante dulce.

-Buenas - dijo con una sonrisa que tiñó sus mejillas -. Soy Evangelyne Rose, encantada de conoceros.

La siguiente en levantarse fue una chica de cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Con ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Alta con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría-tranquilas yo no-. Usa lentes aunque suele quitárselos y andar sin ellos, su nombre es Matthew Williams.

-¡Hola! Soy Matthew Williams - dijo, de ella me encantan sus ojazos - Mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros – y eso fue lo último que dijo.

Ahora se levantaron las gemelas Evans dos chicas igualitas salvo por el color de pelo. La primer tenía el pelo rubio ondulado con unos ojos grises oscuros, tez blanca y de 1, 68 mientras que su hermana tenía el pelo anaranjado ondulado con los mismos ojos, y también con la misma altura y tez.

-Buenas, somos las gemelas Evans, mucho gusto - dijeron a la vez - yo Aeryn - habló la de pelo rubio -, y ella Summers – señaló a la del pelo naranja.

Ahora se levantó mi mejor amiga, una chica de cabellos castaños con mechas de un color blanco-plateado. Sus ojos son de un color azul-mar y su piel blanca. Es más alta que yo -por una cabeza- y su cuerpo es muy desarrollado-y sí, tampoco le tengo envidia-.

-Hola - dijo con una sonrisa de lado -. Soy Diana Rosse, encantada - dijo, aunque entre nos la llamamos Anestechia cosa que le molesta.

Y ahora se levantó su hermana, Des, una chica de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta las caderas. Piel blanca, ojos verdes-azulados, una cabeza y media menos que su hermana y físico, pues ¿normal?

-Heeeey - dijo Des -. Soy Destinity Rosse, mucho gusto y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes - dijo la hermana de mi mejor amiga.

Ahora se levantó mi ex-novio, el hermano de Des y de Ane. Un chico de cabellos negros y cortos y ojos azules como los de Diana. Es más alto que Diana por media cabeza y el resto pues tez blanca y físico, pues como todos los chicos de nuestra edad.

-Soy Josua Rosse, mucho gusto conocerlos - dijo con esa voz... ¡Arg! Me encanta su voz aunque hayamos cortado.

El siguiente en presentarse fue un chico de cabellos castaños, de ojos de color amarillo o ámbar-no sé diferenciar bien- tez un poco morena y como dije antes con Josua, físico normal para un tío de su edad. Es Takeru Yamamoto-creo-.

-Soy Takeru Yamamoto - bien, acerté. Ok, debería saber el nombre de mis compañeros, lo sé -. Mucho gusto - y eso fue lo último que dijo Yamamoto.

Ahora se levantó una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura. Con unos ojos de color cafés claros y mide 1.70. Su nombre era Valen Mizukoshi.

-Soy Valen Mizukoshi, mucho gusto - dijo Mizukoshi -. Mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con ustedes -y eso fue lo último que dijo.

Sí. Así seguimos -bueno solo los cinco chicos que quedaban por presentarse- y luego el profesor me miró -creo- no sé, yo estaba acostada sobre mis brazos. Me dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de nada, así que no levanté mi cabeza hasta que me llamaron y me dijeron que me presentara.

-Reed, eres la última en presentarse. ¿Se encuentra bien? - me preguntó el profesor Stoock, sí un apellido raro pero uno de los profesores que mejor comprenden a sus alumnos.

-No, no lo estoy. Me duele un poco la cabeza - dije contestando a su pregunta y ahora pasaría a presentarme -. Soy Samantha Reed (se pronuncia Rid), pueden llamarme Sam, Matt, Red (como rojo en inglés) o como quieran pero no me llamen Samantha lo odio - y eso fue lo último que dije.

Antes no lo dije pero soy una chica de cabello rubio y corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y usualmente lo llevo en una coleta alta. Mi piel pues es blanca y mis ojos son de un color azul y pues no soy la más alta de la clase pero tampoco la más baja.

**Fin Samantha P.O.V**

* * *

-Bien chicos, terminó la clase de ética pueden marcharse. Tienen una hora de receso, por favor chicas - el profesor Kimura se dirigió a las chicas - háganme el favor de enseñarle las instalaciones de la Academia a los chicos, gracias - agradeció Kimura y se marchó.

-¡¿Tenemos que llevar estos uniformes?! - se oyó decir a Nagumo -. ¡Qué cutres! - dijo mirando el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón negro con un polo blanco y una corbata igual de tableada, roja. Una chaqueta negra, con calcetines blancos y zapatos escolares negros.

-Pues aún siendo cutres tienes que llevarlo puesto, cabeza de tulipán - le dijo su queridísimo "amigo" Suzuno - no te quejes que nosotros también lo tenemos que llevar.

-Pues os tendréis que acostumbrar - dijo Hikari mirándolos -. Además tenemos a dos chicos que han aguantado por dos años - miró con burla a Josua y a Yamamoto.

Ambos se sonrojaron por la vergüenza haciendo reír a la mayoría de las chicas y chicos. Ambos juraron por sus adentros vengarse de todos los que se rieron de ellos y después de una risa malvada en sus mentes todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Bueno, como el profesor Kimura dijo que les enseñáramos las instalaciones - habló Matthew caminando hacia fuera del aula/salón.

-Bien - dijo Kokoro -. Haremos grupos para enseñarles las instalaciones a los chicos nuevos. Como ellos ya están separados solo hace saber quien guiará a los chicos o chicas.

-Pues el grupo de Diamonds puede ir conmigo - dijo Alejandra -. Con Mai, con Lía y con Yami - dijo señalando a cada una de las chicas mientras estas se situaban detrás de la mayor.

-Bien, el grupo de Prominence y Triple C pueden ir conmigo - habló Laura señalándose a sí misma -. Con Destinity, con Evangelyne y contigo Kokoro, ¿no? - preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de las tres y de los dos grupos.

-Ok, Chaos e Inazuma Girls pueden ir conmigo - habló Anabelle - con Danielle, con Takeru y con Aira. Claro, eso si quieren – dijo los dos grupos y los tres asintieron.

-Sí es así, Magic irá conmigo - habló Hikari señalándose a sí misma -. Con Midori, con Summers y con Aeryn. Si no les importa a Magic - dijo mirando al grupo que asintió.

-Entonces conmigo Génesis y GAIA pueden ir conmigo - habló Diana mirando a los chicos -. Con Kazumi, con Sammy, con Michiru y con mi hermano Josua.

-Y las que quedamos que somos, yo - dijo Shion señalándose a sí misma-. Y Matthew con Gemini Storm, ¿no? - y su grupo emitió un "sí".

-Bien, sí estamos todas y todos. Ahora a recorrer la Academia - habló Midori antes de salir del aula/salón siendo seguida por sus compañeras y los chicos.

* * *

**Con Diamonds.**

Los cuatro chicos caminaban por detrás siguiendo a las cuatro chicas donde pararon en una gran sala con un montón de instrumentos en la pared derecha, en la izquierda un gran ventanal y al frente de ellos una pizarra con notas musicales escritas en ella.

-Ésta es la sala principal de música instrumental aquí es donde la profesora nos imparte sus clases de música instrumental - dijo Lía -. Aunque yo estudio escultura.

-Y donde practican quienes estudien música instrumental - dijo Mai -. No sé mucho más, yo estudio baile.

-También es un buen lugar para practicar canto cuando tocan música - habló Alejandra mirando el lugar -. Aunque estudio diseño.

-Sí, es buen lugar para practicar aunque ya conseguimos una sala para los de música instrumental - habló Yami -. Yo toco la batería pero estudio pintura.

-¿Y por qué estudias algo distinto a lo que haces? - preguntaron Tsunami y Atsuya mirándola con rareza.

-Por... - se calló -... Cosas personales, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, si queréis os tocamos la canción con la que ganamos el concurso Stars - dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Si no es mucho pedir para nuestros queridos chicos - contestaron Alejandra, Mai y Lía - estamos encantadas de escuchar a Diamonds en directo.

-Pues... Veréis cómo os va a encantar nuestra canción - habló por primera vez Suzuno con una sonrisa, pero muy muy leve.

Los dos vocalistas buscaron unos micrófonos y Suzuno comenzó a tocar la guitarra, después de unos segundos entró a la acción Tsunami con una de las baterías negras que estaban en la pared. Los cuatro chicos terminaron con su canción dejando a cuatro chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro y después salieron de nuevo para seguir con el recorrido.

* * *

**Con Prominence y Triple C.**

Los dos grupos se encontraban siguiendo a Laura, Destinity, Kokoro y Evangelyne. Los cuatro pararon en una gran sala de color blanco con micrófonos en la parte izquierda, en el frente un ventanal y en la derecha una pizarra con los tipos de voz anotados en él.

-Éste es el aula principal de canto donde la maestra imparte sus clases - dijo Laura viendo la sala.

-¿No es muy grande para ser un salón? - preguntó con inocencia Rika girando sobre sí misma mirándo el lugar con impresión.

-¿Grande? Si esta es una de las salas más pequeñas de la academia - habló Destinity mientras los dos grupos la decían con la mirada _"¡Más pequeña!"_.

-Ya Rika deja de girar sobre ti misma y tus pies que vas a acabar mareándote - dijo Kido mirándo como la chica no dejaba de girar.

-Rika, haz caso a Kido. Te vas a marear si sigues así - instó Kokoro haciendo que dejase de girar -. Gracias, me estabas mareándo.

-¿Qué estudias? Porque parece que no estudiáis canto - dijo Nagumo.

-Pues yo estudio música instrumental, Laura estudia dibujo, Des estudia fotografía y Kokoro estudia otra materia - dijo la oji-rosa.

-Ah, bueno... Sigamos con el recorrido, ¿no? Hay que ver mucho más - habló Handa.

Luego todos salieron del aula y siguieron con el pequeño recorrido que estaban haciendo aunque pararon en la cafetería/comedor de la Academia, a petición de los chicos para almorzar algo antes de volver al aula de clases en donde comenzarían las clases.

* * *

**Con Chaos e Inazuma Girls.**

Ambos grupos caminaban siguiendo a Takeru, Aira, Anabelle y Danielle. Todos pararon en un gran aula con dos grandes ventanales en el frente y en la pared izquierda y con grandes espejos empotrados en la derecha y en la pared contraria al ventanal frontal.

-Ésta es la sala de baile. Aquí es donde la maestra de baile imparte sus clases - dijo Anabelle.

-¿Toda esta aula solo para bailar? ¿No es un poco exagerado? - preguntó Sakuma mirando lo grande que era el aula en el que se encontraban.

-¿Exaggerated? Si acuden más de treinta personas a clases de baile - dijo Aira -. Aunque yo no estudie baile y estudie música instrumental, me intereso mucho en danza.

-Pues está muy bien el lugar para quienes le guste el baile - dijo Haruna mirándose en el espejo.

-Haruna si crees que los espejos son como los del parque de atracciones te equivocas - se burló Fudo al ver que Haruna no dejaba de verse en los espejos.

-JA-JA, que gracioso eres Fudo. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy tonta - exclamó con ironía la peli-azul.

-¡Fudo! No molestes a la preciosa Haruna - dijo Genda haciendo gruñir al oji-verde.

-¡Ya!, dejadlo ¿sí? - exclamó exasperada Hayden -. Aquí también es donde la gente practica baile.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dicen si vamos a la cafetería a almorzar algo antes de volver a clases? - preguntó Danielle.

-Sí, mejor vámonos a comer. Tenemos mucha hambre - dijeron a la vez Deasta y Sael antes de salir del aula.

Luego los dos grupos musicales junto con Aira, Hayden, Knigth y Yamamoto salieron del aula y tomaron rumbo a la cafetería/comedor donde se sentaron a almorzar un bocata y encontraron con dos grupos.

* * *

**Con Gemini Storm.**

Bueno ellos habían parado en el aula de cocina. Cuando Midorikawa "sintió" que la comida lo "llamaba" no dudó en marchar hacia donde sus sentidos le indicaban. Llegaron al aula/salón una pizarra de la pared izquierda y una mesa enfrente suya, un ventanal en la parte frontal y por el centro y por los lados las mesas/pupitres de los alumnos.

-Midorikawa te dije que nos esperases - dijo Shion antes de acercarse agitada al peli-verde - ¿Por qué corriste así?

-Lo siento, es que mi sexto sentido me dijo que aquí había comida - dijo Midorikawa mirándola nervioso.

-¿Y qué te dije yo de tu sexto sentido, Mido? - preguntó Kazemaru acercándose a él y dándole un capón.

-¡Kazemaru! No golpee al pobre de Mdorikawa - dijo Tachi intentando relajar al peli-azul -. No fue su culpa.

-¿Qué no fue su culpa? Pero si nos ha echo correr casi toda la academia solo para ir a... Ir a... ¿Ir a donde? - preguntó mirando el lugar.

-Al aula/salón de cocina o al aula/salón de arte culinario, como quieran llamarlo - dijo Matthew contestando a la pregunta de Ichirouta.

-Se ve - dijo Tobitaka -. No es normal ver utensilios de cocina en una aula de clases - volvió a decir mirando todo el aula/salón.

-Sí, además no hay comida Mido. Tu sentido falló, mejor vayámonos a la cafetería, ¿por qué tienen hambre no? - preguntó Valen -. Yo no desayuné así que...

-Bien, vayamos allí.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar, las dos guías salieron corriendo descolocando al resto de los chicos. Cuando reaccionaron comenzaron a correr y correr siguiendo a las dos chicas. Y así llegaron a la cafetería/comedor.

* * *

**Con Génesis y GAIA.**

Bueno de este grupo no podemos decir mucho, todos eran muy responsables y estaban callados caminando hacia un nuevo lugar donde serían guiados. Caminaban en silencio hasta que pararon en un aula/salón.

-Bueno, esto es el aula de fotografía - dijo Diana mirando a los chicos quienes miraban el aula, una gran pizarra en la pared frontal; pupitres, cámaras y sillas delante de la pizarra y otro ventanal en la pared derecha.

-Aquí es donde la profesora-fotógrafa da clases a sus alumnos - dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa.

-¿También dan clase de fotografía? - preguntó Natsumi con extrañeza -. ¿No es un poco raro?

-Sí dan clases de fotografía, no es raro la fotografía es arte - contestó Michiru -. No estudio fotografía pero yo lo considero arte.

-¿Entonces podríamos estudiar fotografía? - preguntó Toramaru con inocencia.

-Sí, claro que podríais estudiar fotografía - contestó Samantha -. ¿Algo más?

-¿Podríamos ir a la cafetería, si es que hay? - preguntó Hiroto -. Es que tengo un poco de hambre - dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-Eh... Sí, mejor vamos antes de ir a clases. A mí también me dio hambre - respondió Josua -. Vamos antes de que se acabe el receso.

-Sí, te acompañamos. ¡Pero ya, vámonos ahora! - dijeron a la vez Reina y Rikuto.

Luego del pequeño grito por parte de los dos chicos se marcharon a la cafetería siendo guiados por Josua, Michiru, Diana, Kazumi y Samantha. Los doce se marcharon del aula/salón de fotografía para marcharse a la cafetería/comedor.

* * *

**Con Magic.**

El grupo de cinco caminaba siguiendo a Hikari, a Midori, a Summers y a Aeryn. Todos pararon en el teatro, ¿teatro? Sí, teatro. Un escenario estaba situado en el centro de la sala. El resto de la sala estaba conformado por las sillas ordenadas regularmente por el lugar.

-Vaya... - dijeron sorprendidos los chicos mirando el lugar con impresión -... ¡Que grande es esto! ¿De qué es esto? - preguntó Endou causando la risa de sus amigos -. ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada - dijo Kanu -. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, esto es el teatro Endou.

-¿Teatro? ¿También se estudia interpretación? - preguntó Fidio mirando la sala sorprendido -. Pensé que no sería una materia de la academia.

-Sí, teatro y sí, también se estudia interpretación. Pensaste mal Fidio-kun, ¿qué tal habéis estado? - preguntó Hikari abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Muy bien, pensé que me habías olvidado - respondió a la pregunta y también la abrazó -. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Muy bien, Fidio-kun - respondió y rompió el agarre con una sonrisa leve.

-Well... ¿Se puede estudiar interpretación aquí? - preguntó Dylan a las chicas.

-¿Eh? Yes, si se puede estudiar interpretación aunque lo usual es canto o baile - dijo Summers mirando al americano.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la cafetería? - preguntó Aeryn mirando a sus compañeros, compañeras y hermana.

-Sí, vamos. Hay que almorzar algo antes de volver a clases - respondió Endou -. Además no he desayunado, ¡vamos ahora!

Finalmente el grupo y las chicas salió del teatro y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería/comedor para almorzar antes de volver a clases. No dejarían a los chicos con el hambre hasta que llegase la hora del segundo receso para eso faltaba mucho y no queremos que los chicos padezcan de inanición, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Volviendo al aula/salón.**

Todos los grupos se encontraron en la cafetería así que decidieron recorrer a partir de ahí el mismo camino. El recorrido acabó cuando llegaron de vuelta al aula/salón en donde esperaban tres profesoras que miraron sorprendidas a los chicos ya que eran participantes del concurso "Stars" aunque la mayoría no pasó a las semifinales, todos tenían talento al igual que los estudiantes de esta academia aunque no participaran en el concurso.

-Mucho gusto, soy Emiri Aizawa. Soy la profesora de música instrumental - habló la primera de ellas. Una mujer alta de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes oscuros con tez blanca.

-Yo soy Kyoko Ari. Soy la profesora de baile - habló con una sonrisa. La profesora más baja de las tres, una mujer de cabellos anaranjados y rizados poseedora de unos ojos color turquesa y tez morena.

-Y yo soy Raiden Ariatsu, la profesora de canto. Mucho gusto- dijo la última profesora. La profesora era una mujer de mediana estatura con cabello rubio ceniza, con ojos negros brillantes y tez blanca.

Las tres hablaron un poco de las asignaturas que impartían y después le dijeron a los chicos que debían de escoger un estudio en específico como: "Diseño, interpretación, canto...". Sí, las reglas eran un poco raras pero bueno era una de las academias más prestigiosas de Tokio. Cada uno podía escoger que estudiaría pero en esta academia lo importante era el estudio específico, el resto de materias importaban menos aunque bueno, las matemáticas eran fundamentales para diseño gráfico o la materia de música para canto o música instrumental. Eran cosas raras lo de esta academia así que no era de extrañarse si de repente venían con una nueva regla, todas serían mucho más extrañas que la anterior.

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? ¿Bien o mal para ser el primero?**

**¿Me perdonan por haber tardado tanto? ¿Cómo es que se me ha borrado el fic?**

**¿Largo o corto? ¿Más largo o más corto?**

**¿Por qué se habla del concurso si aún faltan 6 meses? ¿Alguien Tokiense(Existe?) de las chicas ganará el concurso?**

**¿Me dan helado a mí, chocolate blanco a mi hermana mayor, maní a mi hermana y a David chicle?**

**¿Qué canciones nos recomiendan para escuchar?**

**¿Estuvo bien cómo lo hicimos? ¿Os gustó la parte de cada uno?**

**¿Me merezco Reviews? ****¿Hago muchas preguntas?**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

_-¿Cómo una pelea de gallos?_

_-Sí, algo así… Solo que los mejores bailarines o bailarinas de todos vosotros contra los nuestros, vuestras canciones contra las de mis mejores alumnas y por supuesto instrumento, ¿qué, aceptáis?_

_-Himeko, ¡ya te dije que ver tanto el canal MTV te hace mal! ¡Te prohíbo verlo!_

_-Pe-pero...! ¡Mamá~!, no me puedes prohibir ver MTV echan Vergüenza Ajena, La chica Invisible, Hellcats y todo lo que me gusta, ¡no me puedes hacer esto, nooo!_

_-Si queremos que ganen el concurso habrá que practicar mucho y sobre todo que los problemas personales no las afecten. He elegido a las más talentosas de la academia, las he juntado a todas en distintos grupos y con mucha práctica creo que lograran ganar el concurso._

_-¿¡Samantha!? ¡Bájate de ahí te lo ordeno! ¡Ya!_

_-¿Sabes qué, madre? Que estás tan sumida en tus propios asuntos que no te das cuenta de que mi pasión es el baile, no la interpretación._

_-¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien?_

* * *

**Participación de: **_princessfic, laura excla love nagumo, , Mai Montenegro, Misteryname, normavanessa2000, Michiru-Neko-Chan, shion-kishimoto-kun, AleciiTah, SapphireSpade, Haruhi-Nya, Timeless Fantasist, Midori-chan739, hatsumi hayashida, Rouze y Valen Mizukoshi._

* * *

**Siento el retraso… ¿No ha sido tanto no? Bueno no importa, mis tres hermanos me han ayudado con el capítulo así que denles las gracias (Ok, no hace falta) ya que me dieron ideas para esto y… ¡esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a nosotros!, ¡no se olviden de comentar y sobretodo, no se olviden de los reviews! ****¡Eso es todo y muchas gracias por los reviews del prólogo(aunque se me borrara el fic), me alegraron mucho el día (Días)!**

**Espero que os haya encantado allí arriba tienen el pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo que espero que os cause intriga. Tienen las aclaraciones aquí abajo por si algo no os ha quedado claro. No soy muy buena con esto de la intriga pero bueno, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

**Han sido 5400 palabras. **

**Aclaraciones:**

-Todos las boybands y girlbands nombrados proceden del mismo lugar, por ejemplo: Diamonds viene de Hokkaido, es decir que todos sus miembros son de Hokkaido, ¿nos explicamos? (Excepto Fidio, Rococco, Mark y Dylan que son de su respectivo país y que son considerados de Tokio por el líder de la boyband)

-Todos los oc's viven en Tokio, se consideran de Tokio, se conocen entre sí y van a la misma academia (La Academia de Artes Privada de Tokio).

-Las canciones a las que aparezca la letra o sean nombradas pertenecen a su respectivo autor o autora, cantante o cantante.

-Todos los oc's están en unas mismas clases. (Sus estudios son diferentes, pero coinciden en algunas clases como inglés, ética, etc.)

-Todas las bandas están basadas en los equipos de fútbol de la serie salvo Magic. GAIA, es uno de los tantos nombres que recibió el equipo de Hiroto Kiyama en la temporada del Instituto Alien/ Academia Alius.

-Los oc's no conocéis a los chicos de Raimon y etc., solo por el concurso y por fotografías. Eso si no eres primo o hermano de algún personaje.

-Ningún oc que aparezca nos pertenece salvo **Josua Rosse, Destinity Rosse, Diana Rosse, Samantha Reed, Rikuto Ryosaka**(de mayor importancia), Alika Hakme, Amy Johnson y Ámbar Remins.

-La serie: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mí sino a Level-5.

-En toda la academia vestían con el mismo uniforme:

_Las muchachas utilizaban una falda negra con un polo blanco y una corbata tableada roja. Tenían una especie de chaqueta, también negra, unas medias blancas con zapatos escolares negros._

_Los muchachos utilizaban un pantalón negro con un polo blanco y una corbata igual de tableada, roja. Una chaqueta negra, con calcetines blancos y utilizaban zapatos escolares negros._

_El chándal (para gimnasia/educación física) consistía de una polera blanca al que podían añadir una sudadera cualquiera para invierno y unos pantalones o shorts azules oscuros._

-Todas las canciones que estén asociadas con algún personaje de Inazuma Eleven se supone que han sido escritas por él/ella o ellos.

-FUDO AKIO, NO está rapado.

* * *

**DyL&N-D**

**Sayonara **^.~**!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente:_

_-¡¿Tenemos que llevar estos uniformes?! - se oyó decir a Nagumo -. ¡Qué cutres! - dijo mirando el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón negro con un polo blanco y una corbata igual de tableada, roja. Una chaqueta negra, con calcetines blancos y zapatos escolares negros._

_Los dos vocalistas buscaron unos micrófonos y Suzuno comenzó a tocar la guitarra, después de unos segundos entró a la acción Tsunami con una de las baterías negras que estaban en la pared. Los cuatro chicos terminaron con su canción dejando a cuatro chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro y después salieron de nuevo para seguir con el recorrido._

_-Pues yo estudio música instrumental, Laura estudia dibujo, Des estudia fotografía y Kokoro estudia otra materia - dijo la oji-rosa._

_-Haruna si crees que los espejos son como los del parque de atracciones te equivocas - se burló Fudo al ver que Haruna no dejaba de verse en los espejos._

_-Lo siento, es que mi sexto sentido me dijo que aquí había comida - dijo Midorikawa mirándola nervioso._

_-¿También dan clase de fotografía? - preguntó Natsumi con extrañeza -. ¿No es un poco raro?_

_-¿Teatro? ¿También se estudia interpretación? - preguntó Fidio mirando la sala sorprendido -. Pensé que no sería una materia de la academia._

_Las tres profesoras después de dar su pequeña charla a los chicos de las diferentes bandas salieron del salón ya que pronto comenzarían sus clases y ellas debían de impartirlas. Entró otra mujer de cabellos negros y cortos con unos ojos azules oscuros, vestía con ropa típica de secretarias y se sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hablar._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**···Pelea de, ¿Gallos?···**

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué tal el receso? Espero que bien, yo soy la orientadora de la academia. Solo vengo a preguntar a los nuevos alumnos el estudio que van a escoger, el resto pueden marcharse a sus clases. Ah, y Destinity tu prima te estaba buscando, dijo que te esperaría en el aparcamiento cuando las clases terminaran.

Dicho esto la mayoría salió quedando tan solo los concursantes de tan afamado concurso. La orientadora volvió a hablar mientras miraba los expedientes de cada uno.

-Ok. Triple C, ¿qué habéis decidido estudiar? – preguntó la mujer a las tres chicas que se miraban entre sí.

-Pues hemos decidido que vamos a estudiar canto – habló Touko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, Rika Urabe, Touko Zaizen y Midou Reika a canto, ¿no? – preguntó recibiendo tres asentimientos por parte del CCC –. Eemm.. GAIA, ¿vosotras?

-Pues hemos decidido que las tres a baile – habló Natsumi con un poco de chulería poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Y por cierto, somos Natsumi Raimon, Nonomi Nashimoto y Yagami Reina – exclamo la peli-azul de mechones blancos.

-¿Prima de Samantha Reed? – preguntó la orientadora.

-¿Yo? Sí es mi prima – respondió con simpleza.

-Bien, ya no pregunto más. Yagami Reina, Nonomi Nashimoto y Raimon Natsumi a baile – exclamó mientras escribía en su note-book –. Perfecto, y bueno, ¿Inazuma Girls que decidieron?

-Buenos pues nosotras decidimos que Fuyukka Kudo/yo iría a canto mientras que Haruna Otonashi/yo y Aki Kino/yo a música instrumental – dijeron las tres a la vez otorgándoles un poco de ternura.

-Perfecto, Haruna Otonashi y Aki Kino a música instrumental y Fuyukka Kudo a canto – dijo.

Se levantó y se dirigió ahora a los chicos.

-Bien, Diamonds. ¿Qué estudiaréis? Canto, baile, música instrumental, interpretación, escultura, diseño… – hizo un ademán con la mano mientras que el grupo la miraban un poco confusos.

-Nosotros dos a canto – dijo el mayor de los hermanos Fubuki mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a su hermano.

-Sí, y yo – dijo Tsunami señalándose a sí mismo y a Suzuno – junto con Suzuno a música instrumental

-Bien, Suzuno Fuusuke y Tsunami Jousuke a música instrumental y los hermanos Fubuki a canto. Perfecto, ¿Prominence qué estudiaréis? – preguntó la orientadora.

-Yo, Nagumo Haruya con Shinichi Handa y Kazuya Ichinose vamos a música instrumental – dijo el pelirrojo mientras el otro asentía.

-Yo que soy Goenji Shuuya junto con Kido Yuuto vamos a estudiar baile, ¿no? – preguntó al peli-marrón con seriedad. El otro asintió –. Necesitamos practicar más

-Bien, Haruya Nagumo, Handa Shinichi y Kazuya Ichinose a música instrumental y Goenji Shuuya con Kido Yuuto a baile. Bien – dijo apuntando en su Notebook – y ¿vosotros Chaos?

-Nosotros tres a estudiar baile – dijo Fudo señalándose a sí mismo, a Deasta y a Sael – somos Akio Fudo, Deasta y Sael.

-Y Genda Koujiro y yo, Sakuma Jirou a música instrumental – dijo el peli-plateado mirándo a la señora.

-Perfecto. Akio Fudo, Deasta y Sael a baile. Genda Kujiro y Sakuma Jirou a música instrumental, ¿no? – recibió 5 asentimientos de parte de Chaos – Bueno y Génesis, ¿qué habéis decidido, chicos? – preguntó.

-Pues todos a canto – dijo Hiroto mirando a todos los chicos de su banda con una sonrisa –. Somos Hiroto Kiyama, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Rikuto Ryosaka y Afuro Terumi.

-¡OH! Genial, por cierto, me encantó vuestra actuación, FUE grandiosa – dijo sonriendo –. Bueno pues Magic, ¿vosotros escogeréis…?

-Em… Pues yo creo que todos vamos a… Em… No sé – a la mujer le cayó una gotita anime en la sien por lo que dijo el de la banda en la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues… Seguramente a los chicos no les importe, escogeremos pues, canto – habló Fidio por el despistado de Endou.

-Somos Fidio Aldena, Endou Satoru, Roccoco Urupa, Dylan Keith y Mark Kruger, por cierto – exclamó Mark.

-Bien, Fidio Aldena, Satoru Endou, Roccocco Urupa, Dylan Keith y Mark Kruger están apuntados a clases de canto, perfecto – exclamó la orientadora –. Y por último, Gemini Storm.

-Bien, yo que soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y Tachimukai Yuuki vamos a canto – dijo el chico peli-azul con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Okey, si ellos van a canto, nosotros dos a baile. Somos Midorikawa Ryuuji y Tobitaka Seiya – sonrió el peli-verde sentándose.

-Bien, Tobitaka Seiya y Ryuuji Midorikawa a baile y Kazemaru Ichirouta con Tachimukai Yuuki a canto, perfecto. Bien, como no pueden aparecer ahora a clases podéis quedaros aquí, luego tendréis una clase en común con las chicas y los chicos – exclamó antes de salir del salón.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Pasó la media hora y el salón en el que se encontraban los chicos fue llenándose poco a poco de los estudiantes que anteriormente se habían encontrado dentro del salón. Las tres profesoras de canto, baile y música instrumental entraron al salón.

-¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Bueno quería proponeros algo para demostrarnos a nosotras tres vuestros talentos en baile, canto y música instrumental – dijo con una sonrisa la profesora de canto, Raiden.

-¿Cómo una pelea de gallos? – preguntó Goenji con confusión.

-Sí, algo así… Solo que los mejores bailarines o bailarinas de todos vosotros contra los nuestros, vuestras canciones contra las de mis mejores alumnas y por supuesto instrumento. ¿Qué, aceptáis el reto?

Las boybands y girlbands se reunieron formando un coro circular y hablaban entre ellos diciendo si aceptaba o si no aceptaban. Tres minutos más o menos pasaron y los chicos deshicieron el pequeño coro que había formado y con una sonrisa todos hablaron a la vez.

-¡CLARO QUE ACEPTAMOS EL RETO! – dijeron o más bien gritaron todos los chicos y las chicas, por supuesto.

-Bien, váyanse preparando si están más cómodos pueden cambiarse de ropa en los vestuarios que hay en piso bajo, ¡venga! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Dense prisa! – gritó Emiri, la profesora de música.

-Vengan aquí: Hikari, Eva, Shion, Hayden, Sam, Alejandra y Aira – habló la profesora de baile, Kyoko.

-Bien, ¿qué hacemos? Nos has llamado porque nosotras somos las bailarinas mejor calificadas, ¿no? – preguntó Alejandra.

-Exacto Ryusaki, sois de las mejores bailarinas aún cuando no estudiéis baile. No sé qué podemos hacer porque por ejemplo Eva está especializada en danza clásica mientras que por ejemplo Sam se especializa en Break-Dance o Hayden en el Pop-ping.

-Pues a lo que usted decida podemos emplear cualquier tipo de baile… – dijo Evangelyne.

-Ya que vosotras nos habéis enseñado a bailar todo tipo de baile… – habló Hikari.

-Así que podemos bailarlo con un poco de nuestro esfuerzo… – dijo esta vez Shion.

-Claro está y si nos coordinamos bien… – dijo ahora Aira.

-Y hacemos una actuación perfecta… ¡Podemos lograrlo! – dijeron Hayden, Samantha y Alejandra a la vez.

-Bien, ¿recordáis la canción que cantó Amber con su hermanastro KL (KeyEl), en el concurso de la Academia? – preguntó la profesora de canto.

-Sí, la que empezaba lento y se convertía en una canción con mucho movimiento – dijo Hayden.

-Sí, esa. Pues podéis comenzar con un poco de danza clásica/ballet y acabar con Break-dance en la parte de KL (KeyEl) y cuando empiece la parte de Amber.

Las chicas asintieron. Salieron y se marcharon a su vestuario personal, sí, tenían uno propio para ellas/ellos, un regalo por parte del director de la Academia De Artes.

* * *

**En el despacho del director.**

-Si queremos que ganen el concurso habrá que practicar mucho y sobre todo que los problemas personales no las afecten. He elegido a las más talentosas de la academia, las he juntado a todas en distintos grupos y con mucha práctica creo que lograran ganar el concurso.

-¿Pero está segura de qué las chicas acepten trabajar en equipo con los nuevos chicos? – preguntó el director mirando a la orientadora – son, no sé, un poco explosivas – dijo de nuevo. La orientadora asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, sí es así… Este asunto queda zanjado y por cierto, ¿qué eligieron los nuevos alumnos? – preguntó el director a la mujer que sonrió entregándole su notebook para que viese.

Siguieron hablando sobre asuntos que por el momento no nos interesan y vayamos en donde se encontraban los muchachos ya que más tarde iremos donde las chicas.

* * *

**Vestuario de chicos.**

-¡JA! ¿Creéis que nos califiquen **like boys with talent?*** – preguntó Endou con su típica sonrisa alegre, quitándose el uniforme y buscando su ropa casual en la taquilla que le había seleccionado. _**(¿…como chicos con talento?)***_

-Por Kami-sama, ¿tú qué crees Endou Satoru qué nos van a tachar de **boys without talent?*** – preguntó con cierta ironía Terumi. **(Chicos sin Talento)***

-¡Ja! Vamos somos chicos con mucho talento, no por algo fuimos semi-finalistas de "Stars" – habló Fudo.

-Ya, ya, con MUCHO talento. ¡Ja! Por eso que quedaron los tereceros, ¿cierto Akio? – preguntó burlón Nagumo a lo que el peli-castaño gruñó enfandado.

-Tsk, ni que fuerais mejores que nosotros, Ha-ru-ya o debería de llamarte como Suzuno, ¿eh tulipán? – dijo Deasta en un intento de defender a su líder.

-¡Ey, ey! Basta ya de atacarnos entre sí, ¿ok? – habló Goenji tomando del cuello a Deasta que ni se inmutó – dije que, ¡¿OK?!

-¡Sí, bien! Suéltale ya baka no tiene la culpa de que Haruya los haya provocado – contestó el mayor de todos, la voz de la razón por segundos, Tsunami Jousuke –. En serio, Goenji, que lo vas a ahogar. ¡GOENJI!

-Ya está – exclamó el peli-crema soltando al peli-castaño – no hace falta que me reclames.

-Bueno, si ya han dejado de discutir y dejáis de pelearos, ¿podemos hablar civilizadamente? – intervino Kazemaru.

-Sí, ya lo han dejado. Mejor dejemos esto como si nunca hubiera ocurrido – de nuevo, otra voz de la razón habló, esta vez Kiyama.

-Apoyo a Kiyama aunque… No, nada – habló Midorikawa – bueno si ya todos estamos listos, mejor nos vamos de vuelta allá arriba.

-Sí, vamos, que seguro que si nos tardamos esas locas de profesoras nos regañarán – contestó Suzuno.

Dicho esto los muchachos, ya vestidos con ropa casual, salieron del vestuario y subieron por las escaleras para volver al salón en donde los esperaban las chicas, al igual que ellos, ya vestidas con ropa casual o ropa de baile, ropa de baile refiriéndose tan solo a las chicas de la Academia.

* * *

**En el vestuario de chicas.**

Se encontraban las chicas de las distintas girlbands intercambiando expresiones, es decir, hablando mientras cambiaban el uniforme por su ropa casual o la que utilizaban para bailar o cantar.

-¿De veras? – habló Natsumi –. ¿Te gustó el paleto ese de Josua?

-¿De veras? Sí Natsumi, me gustó ESE paleto, como lo llamas tú, pero no niegues que bien a ti te gusta Goenji – contraatacó Haruna.

-Sí, no lo niego. Tampoco voy a negar que a Reina le gusta el tal Rikuto, ¿me equivoco Yagami? – preguntó la peli-roja a la peli-azul.

-Sí, me gusta. No tengo por qué negarlo si lo hiciera no me dejarías en paz, además sé que a Rika le gustó uno de los de Prominence – contestó la oji-azul.

-¿Sí verdad? Me gustó ese chico castaño, el tal Ichinose – dijo la oji-violeta con corazoncitos en sus ojos y uniendo sus manos.

-¡Oh! – exclamó Aki – pues que sepas una cosa Urabe, a mí también me gustó así que no dudaré en luchar por SU amor – avisó la peli-verde – quedaste avisada, ¿eh?.

-¡Jum! Yo también lucharé por su amor que quede claro Kino – ambas se miraron con furia mientras que al resto le salía una gotita anime al ver que de los ojos de estas dos salían chispitas.

-Ya, ya – habló Reika intentando tranquilizar a su líder – a mi me gustó el tal Kazemaru.

-Bueno, bueno. No neguemos que los chicos están para morirse pero interesarse en ese, ¿en serio? – preguntó la peli-rosa de allí, Zaizen – ¿no visteis al peli-rosa del Diamonds? ESE sí que está para morirse.

-¿Tsunami? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro Nonomi – el que sí está de muerte es el más pequeño de Génesis, Utsunomiya.

-¿El pequeño? – preguntó la única que aún no había hablado, Fuyuppe – bueno, a mí en verdad me gustó el líder de Chaos.

-Vaya, Fuyuppe. Pensábamos que eras una santita, nunca creería que te llegaras a enamorar del problemático líder de Chaos – dijeron Reina y Natsumi a la vez.

Fuyuppe las miro mal. Luego de eso salieron ya vestidas con su ropa informal. Subieron como los chicos por unas escaleras mientras que arriba estaban esperando los chicos y las chicas que pertenecían a la Academia, todos ya vestidos con su ropa normal casual o para bailar/cantar/tocar.

* * *

Al llegar las últimas chicas de las distintas girlbands, todos bajaron enseguida a una sala. Entraron a el primer piso de un edificio bastante alejado del que anteriormente se habían encontrado. Ahí se encontraba todo tipo de instrumentos, telones y hasta distintos micrófonos de colores.

-¿Quién empieza? – preguntó la profesora de canto. Los miembros de Diamonds levantaron la mano –. Bien, a sus puestos. ¡Qué comiencen! ¡YA! – dijo la profesora de música instrumental mientras que los chicos empezaban a colocarse.

Los de Diamonds estaban vestidos con ropa de calle. Suzuno vestía con unos pantalones pirata blanco, una camisa azul clara ocultada por una sudadera morada y con zapatillas negras. Shiro con unos shorts grises, una camisa azul clara debajo de una pequeña chaqueta azul oscura y con unas zapatillas blancas. Atsuya llevaba puesto unos pantalones piratas negros, una camisa roja y unas zapatillas negras con zonas en blanco. Por último, Tsunami vestía con unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y con unos zapatos de color verde.

La melodía empezaba a escucharse en la sala. Era simple y hermosa y comenzó la letra. El menor de los Fubuki tomó uno de los micrófonos y comenzó a cantar mientras su hermano esperaba a su turno y Tsunami al suyo. 1, 2, 3.

_[Atsuya]_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh, yeah~_

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a manic insomniac_

_5 steps behind you_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

Y el baterista, Tsunami, comenzó a tocar la batería con mucha pasión. Era una melodía simple y hermosa igual que la melodía con la que Suzuno había comenzado la canción con la guitarra.

_[Atsuya]_

_Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me_

Llegó la hora. Ahora ambos hermanos cantaban la canción con mucha devoción e interés. Ambos se fundieron en uno mientras que los cuatro tenían en mente el concurso, en mente su victoria y tenían en mente su canción, la de nadie más.

_[Atsuya y Shriro]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

Los hermanos Fubuki retrocedieron para estar a la altura de sus compañeros. Les cedieron los micrófonos para que cantaran una parte de la canción, "igual que en el concurso" pensaron.

_[Tsunami, Suzuno]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

Ahora ambos hermanos volvieron a su antigua posición y siguieron con la canción. ¿Quién continuó? Era Shiro Fubuki quien continuaba con la letra de su canción.

_[Shiro]_

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get_

_I'mma turn you on_

La canción continuaba y volvía al coro aún con la mirada del público en ellos. Era tan fantástica la canción que se notaba que era maravillosa y aún más teniendo a esos chicos con esa voz.

_[Atsuya y Fubuki]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

De nuevo retrocedieron para volver a ceder los micrófonos a sus compañeros para que pudieran cantar de nuevo su parte de la canción.

_[Suzuno y Tsunami]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

Y de nuevo volvieron a su antigua posición. De nuevo tocaba el turno del albino de cabellos plateados de nombre Shiro.

_[Shiro]_

_Can't seem to stop you from...running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

Y de nuevo le llegó el turno al menor de los que se encontraba en el escenario esperando a su turno. Con alegría comenzó a cantar mientras era observado por su público.

_[Atsuya]_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl..._

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

Y otra vez, allí venía el turno de ambos chicos albinos para cantar la letra del coro. Ellos no bailaban ya que no eran bailarines pero aún así se movían al ritmo de la canción mientras retrocedían.

_[Atsuya y Shiro]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

Como ya retrocedieron lo bastante cedieron los micrófonos a sus compañeros quienes cantaron su parte de la canción y terminaron con ella con un último toque a sus instrumentos.

_[Suzuno y Tsunami]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

El público aplaudió conmovido con la canción mientras las profesoras de canto y música instrumental los calificaban. Emiri y Ariatsu, profesoras de canto e instrumento, se acercaron a los chicos originarios de la academia.

-Chicos, ¿qué les pondríais? – preguntaron las dos profesoras a los chicos.

-10 – dijeron Mai, Diana, Aeryn, Summers, Alejandra, Yami y Lía.

-5 – dijeron Laura, Destinity, Kokoro, Etsuko, y Evangelyne.

-7 – dijeron el resto de chicos.

-¿5? ¿10? y ¿7? Vaya sí que exigís bastante chicas del 5 – habló Emiri sobre las chicas del 5 – y las otras de 10, no es para tanto para que les deis un 10, en cambio, los del 7 habéis dado con una nota que se merece.

-Sí, esa es como una nota exacta. Un diez es demasiado elevado y un 5 es demasiado baja ya que ellos tienen bastante talento pero no saben utilizarlo bien. En esta canción no se han expresado bastante – dijo ahora Ariatsu.

-Bien – dijo Kyoko – los siguientes. ¿Quiénes se atreven a ser los siguientes? – preguntó. El líder de Prominence levantó la mano – bien, vosotros subid a escenario.

* * *

Los chicos de Prominence subieron al escenario. Nagumo vestía con unos pantalones pirata color caqui, una polera de color blanco y negro y unas zapatillas rojas. Goenji llevaba puestos unos pantalones marrones, una camisa blanca debajo de una sudadera naranja y unas zapatillas rojas. Handa vestía con unos shorts marrones, una camisa roja y unos tenis negros. Kido tenía puestas unos pantalones vaqueros piratas, una camisa blanca oculta de una sudadera naranja y zapatillas color café. Kazuya con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta verde y unas zapatillas azules.

La melodía comenzó a escucharse por la sala. Oh, no había nadie tocando un instrumento tan solo pusieron un disco con el instrumental de su canción y empezaron a cantar y a moverse por el escenario, como si fueran dueños de ello.

_[Goenji]_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Down, down_

_Ooohhh (ohhh)_

Los cinco se movían al ritmo de la canción mientras Goenji cantaba la letra. Bailaban en un modo gracioso y divertido, nada difícil, pasos simples, que al parecer había creado ellos.

_[Kido]_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

Cantó su parte de la letra con una sonrisa mientras bailaba igual que los chicos. Dieron un backflip o vulgarmente conocido como una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás y luego continuaban con el baile mientras otra persona continuaba con la letra de la canción.

_[Handa]_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

Llegó el coro y todos seguían con la canción y el baile. Los cinco seguían moviéndose con gracia pero eso no quitaba lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, a decir verdad.

_[Ichinose, Handa, Kido, Goenji y Nagumo]_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Y el coro dejó de escucharse. Hicieron un movimiento gracioso que hizo reír a la mayoría del público que se encontraba observando. Les tocó continuar con la letra al pelo-pincho de nombre Shuuya y el castaño de nombre Handa.

_[Goenji y Handa]_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,_

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

Volvieron a hacer aquel movimiento gracioso para dar paso a otros dos chicos que comenzaban a cantar. Uno era el americano de nombre, Kazuya y el otro era el de rastas, Kido Yuuto.

_[Kido e Ichinose]_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

Terminaron de cantar la letra y dejaron paso al coro donde tan solo cantaban estos cuatro mientras hacían de nuevo, un backflip para luego volver al sistema de baile que estaban utilizando.

_[Nagumo]_

_(So why don't we run away)_

_[Goenji, Handa, Kido e Ichinose]_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Dicho esto, después de haber cantando el coro sin el líder de la banda comenzó a cantar un pequeño rap, esta vez, tan solo el líder de la banda, Haruya Nagumo mientras el resto bailaba.

_[Nagumo]_

_(Even if the sky is falling down) like she supposed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,_

_She cold, overfreeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_now can i be her soldier please,_

_I'm fighting for this girl,_

_I'm a battlefield of love,_

_Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_and honestly im down like the economy,_

_Yeahhhhhh_

Aplausos. Eran aplausos lo que se escuchaba por parte del público. Nagumo dejó de cantar para dejar paso, por última vez, al coro de la canción. Todo ello sin dejar de cantar.

_[Goenji, Kido, Handa e Ichinose]_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Cuando las últimas palabras fueron dichas los chicos dejaron de bailar quedándose quietos en una pose un tanto rara y la música dejó de sonar. Las profesoras de baile y canto, esta vez Kyoko y Ariatsu, calificaron a los chicos mientras se acercaban a las chicas para pedirles de nuevo, su opinión y que calificación les pondría.

-Bueno, chicos – habló Kyoko – ahora, ¿qué calificación les pondríais a los chicos?

-9 – dijeron Laura, Sam, Aira, Matthew, Destinity, Kokoro y Evangelyne

-4 – dijeron Mai, Diana, Aeryn, Summers, Alejandra, Yami y Lía.

-6 – dijeron el resto de los chicos.

-Madre mía, ¡pero qué exagerados que sois! – exclamó Ariatsu – está bien la calificación del seis pero un cuatro, os habéis pasado chicas.

-No, ellos se merecen el cuatro – dijo Yami asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro y Diamonds el 10, ¿no verdad? – preguntó con ironía Laura.

-Ey, ey, ey. No discutáis – dijo la Kyoko – la nota que nosotras le pondríamos sería la misma que Diamonds…

-Un siete – completó Ariatsu con una sonrisa – un nueve es demasiado al igual que un diez, un cuatro y un cinco son demasiado bajos y el seis y el siete están muy aproximados a la nota que les pondríamos.

-Bien, ¿quién se ofrece voluntario para ser el siguiente o la siguiente? – preguntó Emiri. El líder de Chaos, Akio, alzó la mano – bien, Chaos será el siguiente.

-Emiri, ¿sabes?. Si seguimos así, será como en el concurso – habló una Raiden.

-Sí, parece ser la misma alineación que en el concurso – habló Kyoko con una sonrisa – bien, a sus posiciones.

Chaos subió al escenario. Fudo estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa anaranjada y unas zapatillas blancas. Deasta llevaba puestas unos shorts negros, una camisa azul a rayas negras y unos zapatos de marrones. Sael vestía con unos pantalones piratas color marrón, una camiseta blanca y unos zapatos de color negro. Sakuma con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa amarilla bajo una chaqueta verde clara con una capucha y unos zapatos morados. Genda llevaba puesta unos pantalones piratas negros, con una camiseta negra debajo de una sudadera naranja y unos zapatos blancos.

Chaos estando ya en el escenario comenzaron a colocarse y después comenzó a sonar una melodía y empezaron a cantar…

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? ¿Bien o mal? ****¿Me perdonan por haber tardado tanto?**

**¿Cómo estuvo: Largo o corto? ¿Más largo o más corto?**

**¿Les gustaron las canciones? ****¿Qué canciones nos recomiendan para escuchar y para poner en los siguientes capítulos?**

**¿Estuvo bien cómo lo hicimos? ¿Conocéis a Jason derulo y a Jay Sean?**

**¿Me merezco Reviews? ****¿Hago muchas preguntas? ¿Tardaré mucho en poner otra conty/capítulo? (Mi hermano: Os lo respondo yo. Sí, tardará bastante. YO: ¡cállate mal hermano!)**

**¿Las notas que les pusimos a Diamonds y a Prominence con son demasiado duras en cuanto al cinco y al cuatro? ¿Nos dan helado?**

**¿Estuvo pésimo? ¿Tarde demasiado? ¿Porqué hago tantas preguntas? ¿Estoy loca? ¿Alguien lee las aclaraciones y las notas de autora?**

* * *

_**Adelanto:**_

_-__It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters__. __And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah_

_-¡¿Qué NO tenemos talento?! ¿De qué hablas tú, eh?_

_-Tsk. Chaos es mejor que esas chicas, y SÍ tenemos talento, para que lo sepáis._

_-¿Cómo qué Sam está expulsada?_

_-I __know I'm gonna be ok__. Y__eah,__its a party in the USA__. __Yeah,__its a party in the USA_

_-Pelea, pelea, pelea._

_-¿Estar un día con estos pervertidos? ¡No, gracias!_

_-¡Ja, nosotras SÍ que tenemos talento!_

* * *

**Notas de autora:**  
**Esto es todo COR-¡TEN! Jajaja, bueno muchas gracias por estar aquí gastando tu tiempo leyendo mis tonterías :). Muchas gracias por haber leído este gran/pequeño capítulo, está dividido en dos ya que lo que tenía previsto era demasiado largo para leer y aburriría. He añadido una nueva sección titulada "El Invitado Especial De Hoy", en total hay: cuatro secciones que son: el capítulo en sí, un adelanto, las preguntas y las aclaraciones. Todo esto, claro está, sin contar las notas de autora :) Por cierto, si se les hace DEMASIADO largo, diganmelo, ¿sí? :)**

**Quiero decir que: Muchísimas gracias por TODOS los reviews y que siento bastante el haber tardado en subir el capítulo. He tenido bastantes problemas con el tuto además de problemas en mi casa unidos de los cumpleaños de mi familia y los exámenes, con todo esto no he tenido tiempo para hacer el capítulo pero al menos lo he intentado y por no hacerlo corto he esperado hasta el puente de Mayo acá en España :). No sé si les gustó o no les gustó. Jejeje, SOY la PUTA HOSTIA, xD. Ok, no, pero igualmente pienso que lo soy. **

**Bueno, a lo que iba: quería dejaros en claro que NO TODOS los adelantos son del capítulo que viene, bien pueden ser del que viene o de otros capítulos. Y sí, las aclaraciones son las mismas que las del capítulo anterior :).**  
**Las canciones son las que aparecen al final del prólogo, pero aún así voy a poner las primeras que aparecen en este capítulo:**

**1. It Girl de Jason Derulo – Diamonds- Atsuya y Shiro Fubuki, Suzuno Fuusuke y Jousuke Tsunami.**  
**2. Down de Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne – Prominence- Nagumo Haruya, Goenji Shuuya, Handa Sinichi, Ichinose Kazuya y Kido Yuuto.**

* * *

******Participación de: **_princessfic, laura excla love nagumo, , Mai Montenegro, Misteryname, normavanessa2000, Michiru-Neko-Chan, shion-kishimoto-kun, AleciiTah, SapphireSpade, Haruhi-Nya, Timeless Fantasist, Midori-chan739, hatsumi hayashida, Rouze y Valen Mizukoshi._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

-Todos las boybands y girlbands nombrados proceden del mismo lugar, por ejemplo: Diamonds viene de Hokkaido, es decir que todos sus miembros son de Hokkaido, ¿nos explicamos? (Excepto Fidio, Rococco, Mark y Dylan que son de su respectivo país y que son considerados de Tokio por el líder de la boyband)

-Todos los oc's viven en Tokio, se consideran de Tokio, se conocen entre sí y van a la misma academia (La Academia de Artes Privada de Tokio).

-Las canciones a las que aparezca la letra o sean nombradas pertenecen a su respectivo autor o autora, cantante o cantante.

-Todos los oc's están en unas mismas clases. (Sus estudios son diferentes, pero coinciden en algunas clases como inglés, ética, etc.)

-Todas las bandas están basadas en los equipos de fútbol de la serie salvo Magic. GAIA, es uno de los tantos nombres que recibió el equipo de Hiroto Kiyama en la temporada del Instituto Alien/ Academia Alius.

-Los oc's no conocéis a los chicos de Raimon y etc., solo por el concurso y por fotografías. Eso si no eres primo o hermano de algún personaje.

-Ningún oc que aparezca nos pertenece salvo **Josua Rosse, Destinity Rosse, Diana Rosse, Samantha Reed, Rikuto Ryosaka**(de mayor importancia), Alika Hakme, Amy Johnson y Ámbar Remins.

-La serie: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mí sino a Level-5.

-En toda la academia vestían con el mismo uniforme:

_Las muchachas utilizaban una falda negra con un polo blanco y una corbata tableada roja. Tenían una especie de chaqueta, también negra, unas medias blancas con zapatos escolares negros._

_Los muchachos utilizaban un pantalón negro con un polo blanco y una corbata igual de tableada, roja. Una chaqueta negra, con calcetines blancos y utilizaban zapatos escolares negros._

_El chándal (para gimnasia/educación física) consistía de una polera blanca al que podían añadir una sudadera cualquiera para invierno y unos pantalones o shorts azules oscuros._

-Todas las canciones que estén asociadas con algún personaje de Inazuma Eleven se supone que han sido escritas por él/ella o ellos.

-FUDO AKIO, NO está rapado.

* * *

**DyL&N-D**

**Sayou ^.~!**


End file.
